Mitsuba Sangū
(by Shinoa Hīragi) | image = |-|Manga= |-|Anime= | race = Human | gender = Female | age = 16 | height = 155 cm (5'1") | weight = 44 kg (97 lbs) | born = July 7, 2004 | blood type = A | affiliation = Japanese Imperial Demon Army (Defected) | section = Moon Demon Company (Formerly) Shinoa Squad | occupation = Soldier | rank = Special Duty Second Lieutenant (Formerly) | series = Dakini | demon = Tenjiryū | status = Alive | relatives = Sangū Family Aoi Sangū (Older sister) | first appearance manga = Chapter 8 | first appearance anime = Episode 7 | seiyū = Yuka Iguchi | english va =Alex Moore | musical = Karen Miyama}} is one of the main female deuteragonists of the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series and younger sister to Aoi Sangū. She was a special duty second lieutenant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and became the fifth member of Shinoa Hīragi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. She loses her position in the Demon Army when she defects along with the rest of Shinoa squad. Appearance She is a girl with long blonde hair tied up in pigtails (her hair appears longer in the manga) and large purple eyes. Mitsuba is noted to have a curvaceous figure. She wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with a standing collar which has a red bow tie around it and has her sleeves rolled up. The coat has two rows of gold buttons on the front, light green details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over her right shoulder. Rather than the standard white gloves, she wears black gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt (with black shorts underneath) and knee-high black boots. She sometimes wears the black cape. * Anime: In the anime, she wears the standard white gloves instead of black. Personality Mitsuba is shown to be a serious and by-the-book soldier, who dislikes those who break the formation and commit to individual action. In reality, she is a talkative, selfish girl. Despite this, she gets jealous easily. Mitsuba appears to be the most talkative girl in her group. In her previous squad, she once broke the formation of her team in order to save a teammate, which lead to her squad's annihilation. This makes her value staying in formation and following the rules, which she enforces on the rookie soldiers below her. Also, because of this, she didn't want Yūichirō to save her when she was caught by the vampires, thinking that he would die if he tried. However, Yu saves her life and Mitsuba learns to have more faith her in comrades instead of restraining their actions with her fear. Mitsuba is proud of her family, yet she hates the fact that she's given special treatment and advantages just because of her family name. Since she's a Sangū, Mitsuba feels that she has to uphold her family's reputation all the time, and despite being second-in-command in Shinoa's squad, feels as if all of her teammate's lives are her responsibility. Even when she slaps Yu for breaking the team formation, she did it because she feared that Yu would have been killed, just like how her previous squad leader died. Mitsuba has an inferiority complex towards her older sister, Aoi Sangū, as she feels under-accomplished when compared to her sister. Mitsuba is shown to be confident of her skills. She boasts to her squad that she had joined the Moon Demon Company at the age of 13, and is shown to be annoyed when Guren puts her in Shinoa's squad, claiming that Shinoa is not fit to lead, which is dismissed by Guren, much to her chagrin. However, as time worn on, Mitsuba is shown to ease into her role of second-in-command, accepting Shinoa as her squad leader. History Mitsuba joined the vampire annihilation force when she was thirteen. In 2017, when her comrade Shirō was in danger, she broke formation to save him from a Horseman of the Apocalypse. When she slashed its arm to save Shirō, the monster used its other arm to strike her, but her squad leader saved her by using himself as a human shield, which caused his death. This still haunts her even today. Story Events of 2020 Shinjuku Arc Mitsuba first appears yelling at Guren for putting her on a squad of rookies and, better yet, assigning her to work under Shinoa. Mitsuba and Shinoa draw their weapons, and Guren scolds them. She makes it clear she hates short-sighted people who break formation when she attacks Yu right off for saying he will charge after a vampire no matter what. With that, Mitsuba becomes the fifth and final member to Shinoa squad. Guren gives the newly formed squad their first mission: Free the humans being held by vampires in Harajuku, and then meet up with the main army in Shinjuku. At Harajuku, Mitsuba lectures the squad about the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the importance of maintaining formation after overhearing Yu tell Yoichi that he sometimes went outside Shibyua as a response to the latter's question about being outside the city walls. When they see a Horseman chasing a human girl, Mitsuba orders the squad to stay back, and Shinoa agrees. They explain that the girl is obviously bait. She regrets not being able to do anything, but she understands this is for the best. Yu disobeys and charges in anyway, and the vampires attack on cue. The squad supports Yu and saves the girl, but Mitsuba slaps Yu afterward for his insubordination. Shinoa advises Yu to not take it personally because Mitsuba also has a painful past. She refuses to divulge more information than that. Mitsuba is next seen showering with Shinoa. Shinoa manages to cool down Mitsuba's temper. She tells Mitsuba that acting against orders was not the cause of her squad's demise. Mitsuba orders Shinoa to stay in her own shower, and Shinoa takes that as an opportunity to attack. Shinoa's squad enters the Omotesando Station to exterminate vampires. As they begin, she scolds Yu, and Yu informs her that he even waited for orders this time. He protects her, surprising him with his strength. As she orders the squad to form up, the vampires ambush them. Unlike what the child they saved told them, there were actually nine vampires total instead of only seven. When a vampire grabs her, she does not hesitate to order her squad to escape and leave her behind. Disobeying her orders again, Yu saves her life a second time. They exterminate the vampires. After hearing Yu tell the child's father a little about his past, in which he left his friend behind when the two tried to escape a vampire city, Mitsuba asks him if that story is true, but Yu tells her to not pry or dig into his past. She attempts to tell Yu thank you, but she becomes too embarrassed. As the squad is driving down to Shinjuku, they encounter Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford. Everyone jumps out of the jeep when Kimizuki tries to run the vampire noble with the vehicle, only for the vampire to crush it. The squad fight Crowley until two vampire women, Seventeenth Progenitors Chess Belle and Horn Skuld show up to inform Crowely that he is needed by Ferid Bathory elsewhere. The squad then continues their drive to the gates of Shibuya. Once there, they are called to aid forcas against a vampire invasion on the west wall of the city. Once the threat is taken care of, Shinoa squad then receives a special PA that orders them to be at the 5th Street Intersection. Once they reach the 5th Street intersection, they face off against more vampires--one of which turns out to be Yu's family, whom Yu left behind in the vampire city to die. The vampires easily defeat the humans before the humans can retreat, and Chess bites Mitsuba and drinks some of her blood. Post-Shinjuku Arc After Yu wakes up from a week in a coma after transforming, Mitsuba is the third to barge into his room. She sees Yu touching Shinoa's neck and Shinoa blushing fiercely, but they say that he was just looking at her bite mark. Kimizuki bursts in next, telling them to be quiet. She receives a promotion to Special Duty Second Lieutenant. She rants about what an insult that is to Yu and complains about how weak she is. Yu says he is not laughing at her and manages to calm her down. He says she can use that promotion to help him reclaim Mika. She warns him that the Hīragi are scary people, and Yu heads into his meeting. She meets with Shinoa, who calls her a useless lump to Mitsuba's face. Mitsuba says that does not make her mad because Shinoa is the only one who ever had the guts to say that to her face. That chat about the Hīragi and Yu going berserk. The three boys exit the building, beaten and bleeding with the exception of Yu. He yells at Guren to teach him how to use his Cursed Gear properly. In order to proceed with Cursed Gear training, Mitsuba, Yoichi, and Kimizuki arrive to the meeting location half an hour early, but Guren, Shinoa, and Yu are already there. Shinoa and Mitsuba begin teaching the boys at a ruined city. Mitsuba manifests decoys of Tenjiryū in a brief spar with Yu to demonstrate manifestation type demons. Shinoa and Mitsuba explain how this works, and Yu goes first. While waiting on him, the two girls tease Kimizuki for being so kind and ship him and Yu as a yaoi couple, ending their skit with "to be continued." Kimizuki does not approve. Kimizuki goes after that, and the two boys spar. Shinoa and Mitsuba realize that these three boys may be Guren's handpicked secret soldiers, and the power struggle between the higher-ups may begin soon. Nagoya Arc The next morning, Shinoa's squad meet in Shinoa's room in the barracks, and Mitsuba "helps" Shinoa cook breakfast. By adding sake to an omelet, Mitsuba accidentally starts a fire, and Kimizuki soon arrives to save them. She learned from a book that adding sake to food and lighting it is supposed to make food better. Kimizuki takes over the cooking, and both girls are ashamed of their incompetence. She then listens to Shinoa's meeting about Yu's transformation in Shinjuku and the struggle between Guren and the Hīragis for control of the Demon Army, and she with the rest of the squad decide to remain loyal to Guren and look out for one another. While driving to Nagoya, the squad comes across a few Horsemen on the road, so Yu leaps out to slay them; however, Mitsuba teams up with Shinoa to trick Kimizuki into leaving Yu behind. They pick him up ten minutes later, and Mitsuba lectures Yu on leaving his team behind before revealing that they ditchtched him as a prank. Their shenanigans make them late, and Yu receives punishment for it. Shinoa and Mitsuba briefly explain their abilities and make a plan when Guren, Mito Jujo, and Shinya attack their squad to teach them a lesson. She summons decoy demons to split up Mito and Guren, but Mito punches through them. Guren gets past Yu and stuns her, quickly winning the match. As they prepare for their mission and meet Narumi's squad, Mitsuba teams up with Kimizuki to scold Yu and make him behave and be polite. They attack Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker. Mitsuba distracts Lucal from Yu with decoys created by her cursed gear, but he destroys them with just a swipe of his hand. She also helps Shinoa distract him when he charges in to kill Kimizuki. Yu cuts Lucal in half, and Narumi finishes him off. The Moon Demon Company regroups, and Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven survivors from her squads. Guren Squad, Shinoa Squad, and Narumi Squad leave to hunt Crowley Eusford, Chess Belle, and Horn Skuld while Aiko waits for other survivors to pass them the order to reconvene at Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sometime later, Yoichi reports on the situation with Guren's squad to the squad and Yu insists on rescuing him. Shinoa agrees with him but says they only have five minutes. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. Yu breaks through the floor and attacks Crowley Eusford. Crowley blocks easily and moves to decapitate Yu. Kimizuki parries the attack, and Mitsuba distracts Crowley by summoning dummies with Tenjiryū. Yu uses Asura Kannon, but Chess and Horn immediately step in and defend Crowley from it. Chess and Horn counterattack and rip apart the shield Mitsuba forms with Tenjiryū. They rescue Shinya Hīragi and are forced to escape, leaving Guren behind. After his flashback, Yu wipes away his tears and states he cannot follow orders. He says he is not cut out for teamwork. He tells the others to proceed without him, and he will stay behind. Mitsuba along with Yoichi is shocked by this. After Kimizuki captures Yu after he fights Crowley, he joins with the rest of the squad, they run toward Shinya, who orders them to move. Vampire reinforcements are coming. They join with Narumi Squad and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. As Mika engages the Moon Demon Company, Shinoa calls out to Mika to identify him, but he tells her to shut up and return Yū to him. Kimizuki says the should stop him before Mika kills them. Yoichi protests. Mika reaches for Yu. Mitsuba tries to block him, but Mika smacks her axe away. Kimizuki drops Yu while trying to block Mika and says Mika cannot have Yu. Mika throws him aside. Mika begins to lift Yu from the ground, but Yoichi jumps on his back. He says he is not letting Mika go anywhere, and Mika tells him to quit getting in his way. Yoichi says Mika can kill him, but Mika is their family so long as he is Yūichirō's family. Mika knocks him off as well, telling him to not be stupid and to die. Shinya uses the distraction to stab Mika through his back and chest. He tells Yoichi that he did excellent work and this battle is over. He tells Mika to die, alarming Mitsuba and Yoichi. Shinoa activates Shikama Dōji and knocks Shinya away from Mika, surprising both of them. With her back to Mika, she explains that Yu would be mad at them if Mika were to die. She orders Mika to take Yu and run. The other soldiers demand to know what she thinks she is doing and say they must kill that bloodsucker. Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Yoichi join Shinoa, stepping between Mika and the other humans as well. Yoichi says that they've already decided on their motto: "Family takes care of family." The squad then charges at the Moon Demon Company while Mika flees with Yu. Shortly after Mika flees with Yu, vampires rain down around the Moon Demon Company. After seemingly escaping the vampires, Shinoa and her squad, sans Yu, run in Nagoya Airport for their rendezvous. Mitsuba says the attacks against them have stopped, but the vampires are most likely still pursuing them. Kimizuki asks Shinoa if she has more information on their assignment. Later on, a van pulls up at Nagoya Airport, and Aoi Sangū steps out. Although she notices Mitsuba, she quickly turns from her. Then, Kureto Hīragi steps out. Shinya and the members of Guren's squad are immediately alarmed, surprising Narumi with their reaction. Yoichi and Kimizuki recognize Kureto as the one who tortured them. After Kureto orders Aoi to kill the "sacrifices", Shinoa orders her squad to quickly prepare to retreat. As Aoi launches chains from the ground, a pair of chains strike down at Narumi from above, but Mitsuba and Kimizuki block the attack. Kimizuki yells at him to not give up yet. Yoichi fires arrows at Kureto, which Kureto easily deflects. Shinoa and Mitsuba order a retreat, and Shinoa commands them to take their curse stimulant pills. Yu and Mika arrive surprising Shinoa Squad and Narumi. An army of vampires arrive, cursing the insolent humans for their recent attack. The vampires and humans wage war. Shinya shoots vampires near Yoichi and says he and Ichinose Squad will back up the children. He orders them to run. Fighting through their enemies, the children flee. The experiment continues, and the demon Abaddon is successfully manifested. Yu then awakens in his seraph mode. He defeats the demon and later stabs himself through the chest with his cursed gear. As the squad makes their escape from Nagoya Airport, Shinoa tells her squad that they are now seceding from the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Three months later, the group is near the sea. Post-Nagoya Arc Shinoa, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba listen to Yu and Mika's exchange from outside. Horsemen then attacking the village. With the exception of Makoto, the group fights four Horsemen. Afterward, the villagers thank them. Makoto arrives with food he found in a supermarket two kilometers southwest. Their group notices that Mika drank their blood and approach him. Yoichi asks if their blood was okay. Mika says it was gross. Shinoa rambles about the pure and sweet blood of a virgin and then asks if unchaste blood got in there before looking at Mitsuba with an aghast expression. Yu, Mika, and Shiho share identical blank expressions. Shinoa brings up their future plans. Mitsuba summarizes what has been going on. She says that the Japanese Imperial Demon Army will probably hunt them down and kill them, which puts the villagers at risk. They mention they cannot travel overseas because of how acidic and poisonous the blood-red oceans are. Monsters even worse than Horsemen swim in their depths. They suggest surrendering, and Mika rejects the idea of returning Yu to the army to prevent him from becoming a demon. Makoto tells him to "keep his fangy mouth shut" unless he has any other options. He says he will save Yu no matter what in order to give his friends' deaths meaning. Shiho states he will do absolutely anything to save his sister and even betray the rest of them. Yu suggests meeting up with Guren, but Shinoa vetoes that idea and says they cannot trust him. Makoto tells Mika this is the circle of discussion they are stuck in and asks if he has anything to offer. Mika asks if he owes them a favor because they gave him blood, but Shinoa says no. She says that blood was for helping a friend but says she would love to hear any suggestions if he has them. Mika says the vampire queen, his sponsor, participated in the Seraph of the End experiments. They may be able to trust her. He says she was captured and he does not know what happened to her, but rescuing her might be their least complicated option. Makoto asks if vampires are less dangerous than the Demon Army, and Mika says yes. Vampires actually care little about humans and are only concerned by power-hungry humans. Makoto agrees and says that describes the Demon Army pretty well. Shiho also agrees with that plan and states he does not trust anyone aside from those standing right there. Mitsuba agrees to the plan, and Shinoa says that the Demon Army is the most dangerous organization in Japan. Shinoa announces their next objective is to rescue Krul Tepes before Yu becomes a full demon. Crowley later arrives at the village. Crowley lands in front of their group and quickly races between them to strike Mitsuba's shoulder with his sword and send her flying. Mitsuba is shocked to realize she is uninjured. He throws her to the ground. She latches onto Crowley’s leg and orders the squad to abandon her and flee since they cannot waste time there. Kimizuki manifests Kiseki-Ō and begins his count of nine. Crowley considers pulling back and asks if Mitsuba would release his leg. When she refuses, he says he will just cut off her arms. She declares she will no longer be the weak link. Shinoa Squad goes onto the bus and Mitsuba wonders if they really should have. Shinoa says there was no other way and Ferid has Akane as a hostage. Mika claims Ferid is controlling them and they shouldn't be involved with him. Ferid informs Narumi that he has his squad in Ferid's mansion and Shinoa notes Ferid has more hostages. Ferid tells the group that Guren caused the apocalypse by reviving his squad and Shinya and has been burdened by the price humanity has paid. Mitsuba and Shinoa are in a bathroom and Shinoa makes fun of Mitsuba for taking forever. Mitsuba claims she was looking for an exit, but Shinoa doesn't believe her. Mitsuba asks if Shinoa believes in Ferid's story about Guren, which Shinoa states that Guren and the army are equally untrustworthy. Mitsuba meets the others in the men's bathroom and they wonder how long they should trust Ferid. The squad eventually reach their destination, and they exit the bus to find that it's Osaka Bay. They realize that its occupied by vampires. Osaka Arc Mitsuba watches as Third Progenitor Lest Karr pulls Ferid's heart from his chest, and backs away as Ferid nearly kills Kimizuki by drinking his blood and wonders if anyone else wants to. Urd asks who the humans are and Ferid replies they are his favorite humans. Mitsuba gets back on the bus with the rest of the squad, and watches an anemic Kimizuki ask for meat. She gets mad at Yu for thinking about leaving as it would draw the vampires' attention to them. After Urd Geales and Lest sentence Krul and Ferid to sunlit torture, the squad goes with Yu's decision to rescue the tortured vampires, so Crowely drives them to Ferid's Mansion. The group marvels at how large Ferid's mansion is when Tenth Progenitor Fuola Honte appears, but soon is killed Crowley. Shinoa is glad that they have an ally who is strong, but Mitsuba questions if he truly is their ally. Crowley challenges them to see if their formation can beat him but they are quickly defeated. Crowley says they must be able to get stronger quickly to rescue Ferid because the one in their way is a fifth progenitor. Shibuya Arc Mitsuba, along with the rest of the squad can only watch as Shinoa is undergoing the transformation into a vampire. Stood near to Narumi and Yu, with Yoichi and Kimizuki nearby concerned, Mitsuba states it sounds like a battle. Alarmed at the electrical needle scientists are guiding towards Yu’s neck she asks one to hold on, if he is sure he should be sticking Yu with that thing. Mitsuba erupts with indignation at being called a brat, demanding to know what kind of attitude is that. Proclaiming herself a member of the Sangu family, he should have some respect. Pausing as Yu tells her he will be fine, and to go be there for Shinoa, she shouts for him as he is struck with the needle. Asking the scientist if he is sure this is right, she is perplexed, caught off guard at having a spell tag suddenly attached to her forehead. She avoids the detonation and asks what the heck he did that for. Mitsuba evades an additional fusillade of them and still in shock asks what is he doing, who is he. Witnessing the man reveal himself as a member of the Hyakuya Sect, Mitsuba then reacts by conjuring Tenjiryū, having no intention of allowing him to fulfil his mission. Slicing a portal through reality using Jigenso, Mitsuba see's the agent escape with Yu who is unconscious. Ordering him to wait, she is unable to stop him before calling to everyone that they have trouble, somebody just took Yu and disappeared. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Mitsuba, like all people who wield Cursed Gears, has heightened strength. She joined the Moon Demon Company at an age of thirteen, which suggests that she's highly talented in order to be accepted at such a young age. She shows exceptional strength and reflexes, easily cutting down vampires during one of the squad's first missions. Cursed Gear * : A manifestation-type demon from Dakini series. It takes the form of a giant battle axe. It is most effective at mid-to close-range. By cutting into the ground, she can spawn multiple demons and attack with them. However, they are weak individually and only good for decoys. Relationships Gallery Quotes ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign * "Lieutenant Colonel Guren!! I don't understand!! Why are you assigning me to a squad full of ''rookies?! I've been part of this extermination unit since I was thirteen! I'm an elite!! Now, if I were extremely generous and gave this the benefit of the doubt, I could understand being assigned as their leader! But you said that sarcastic airhead Shinoa Hīragi is going to be squad leader! Explain that to me!"— Mitsuba to Guren, Chapter 8, "Mitsuba's Squad" * "It's morons like you... that I hate... more than anything! People like you... wipe out entire squads."— Mitsuba to Yu, Chapter 8, "Mitsuba's Squad" * "Who does that Yūichirō Hyakuya think he is?! Ignoring orders! Acting on his own! How could someone like him make it into the Moon Demon Company?! I won't stand for it!"— Mitsuba to Shinoa, Chapter 9, "First Extermination" * "Damn it..! I'm lost!! The rest of you leave me and run!!"— Mitsuba to Shinoa Squad, Chapter 9, "First Extermination" * "This is war."— Mitsuba to Shinoa Squad, Chapter 12, "A Very Safe Supplement" * "HEY!! You could at least give that the insult it deserves! Do I have to spell it out for you? I was utterly useless that entire battle! After all the big stuff I said, I didn't do a single thing! Once again... I couldn't save anybody. I... I... I'm still so weak. But despite all that... I'll be the only one promoted, just because I'm a Sangu. If you wanna laugh at me... go ahead and..."— Mitsuba to Yu, Chapter 16, "Human World" * "H-Hey! Quit acting like you understand!! Someone died because of me, but I wasn't punished! I was totally useless in battle, but they promoted me! The only bad thing that ever happens to me is getting laughed at for being inferior to my elite sister!"— Mitsuba to Yu, Chapter 16, "Human World" * "Okay. First, as I will be your instructor, you will call me 'Master."— Mitsuba to Shinoa Squad, Chapter 18, "Possessed by Mahiru * "L-Leave me and run!! You can't afford to waste time here!!"— Mitsuba when she grabs onto Crowley's leg, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters" * "I... I-I'm not... I'm not going to be the weak link anymore!!"— Mitsuba, Chapter 45, "The Sangu Sisters" * "You actually like doing dumb, kiddie stuff like riding on the roof? No wonder you and Yu get along so well."— Mitsuba teasing Mika, Chapter 69, "The Day the Sun Was Lost" * "There is never anything 'correct' when you're dealing with the Hiragi family."— Mitsuba to Mika, Chapter 70, "Retainer's Cause" * "Ugh. You really are dumb. It's not worth it to stick your neck out to cover for someone like me."— Mitsuba to Yu, Chapter 70, "Retainer's Cause" * "Erm. Hey, Yu..? ...It made me happy to hear you call me family. Thanks."— Mitsuba to Yu, Chapter 70, "Retainer's Cause" Trivia * Mitsuba 「三葉」 means "three-leaf clover." * Sangū 「三宮」 means "three palaces." * The "Mitsu" part of her given name and the "San" part of her surname are both written with "三", the kanji for "three." * Mitsuba joined the Vampire Extermination Unit when she was thirteen. * In the popularity poll, Mitsuba earned 7th place at 1,002 points. * Kagami mentioned that Mitsuba has something awaiting her and that she feels the same way towards her older sister, Aoi, as Shinoa feels towards Mahiru. * According to the Manga 8.5 Fanbook: ** Interests/Likes: Interests How to be a good soldier / How to live in such a way that won’t bring shame to the Sangū House’s way of living / More or less her inferiority complex over her excellent older sister / Feminine power (She thinks she somehow needs to do a little more.) ** Favorite Food: Types of wagashi (strawberry daifuku, kusa mochi) ** What she looks for in the opposite sex: Someone she can rely on as a leader / Someone who is an even worse cook than her and someone who is trustworthy and brave References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Sangū Family Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Former JIDA Members Special Duty Second Lieutenant Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Shinoa Squad